Batman
"I am veagence, I an the night, I am Batman!" -Batman Batman also known as Bruce Wayne is a Gotham City vigilante who rose up to combat super criminals, crime, corruption and alien despots. Bruce Wayne is voiced by Neal McDonough while Batman is voiced by Jackie Earle Haley. Bruce Wayne as a child is voiced by Stuart Allan. Origin Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. As a child he watched his father get elected Gotham City's district attorney and take on the mob which was led by Lew Moxon. However, Moxon hired a hitman named Joe Chill to kill the Waynes. After leaving a theater the Waynes walked down Crime Alley where Thomas and Martha were killed by Joe Chill. That day Bruce Wayne swore that he would bring law and order to Gotham City. As a young adult Bruce traveled the world and learned detective and fighting skills. When Bruce returned to Gotham he planned on becoming a police officer but soon learned that most of the officers on the force worked for Moxon. One night while in his studies a bat crashed through his windows and decided to take the identity of a masked vigilante called Batman. Batman would also develope a stronge partnership with one of the only honest cops in Gotham, Commissioner Gordon. Crime & Corruption in Gotham Batman quickly learned that corruption existed in every level of Gotham from the police department to city hall. It was all ran by the crime kingpin Lew Moxon. Moxon would often hire other costumed criminals such as Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Firefly, Scarecrow, Bane and others to do his dirty work. Moxon was even able to temporally take control of Wayne Enterprises. At one point Moxon had the corrupt Mayor, Hamilton Hill, fire Commissioner Gordon and make Batman public enemy number one. However, Batman was able to clear his name and gather evidence against Moxon forcing the police to hunt him down. Batman was able to track him down after he sent Joe Chill to assassinate Commissioner Gordon. During the fight both Moxon and Chill became so terriffied of Batman that they ran into the street and were hit by a car and died. One year later a new crime lord named Black Mask took control of Gotham's underworld. Black Mask would hire other villians like Moxon did, but was much more hands on and on several occasions fought the Dark Knight himself. After Black Mask's downfall Batman was able to find evidence against all the corrupt officials in Gotham bringing an end to organized crime in the city. Gotham's New Mayor When election season came up in Gotham, Bruce Wayne saw his chance to end corruption in city hall. He ran for mayor against Sebastian Hady who was the current mayor and on Black Mask's payroll. When Bruce began his campaign Black Mask and Hady attempted to black mail and assassinate Bruce Wayne. However, Bruce won the election and became Gotham City's new mayor. Partners During Batman's later career he gained new partners such as Robin and Batgirl. Batman trained the both of them and together they took on Gotham's worst criminals. The Demon Batman's toughest challenge came when he met the seven hundred year old eco terrorist Rā's al Ghūl. Unlike Moxon or Black Mask, Rā's was a global threat that lead a secret society called the League of Shadows, and had the power to wipe out all life on Earth. He once tried to flood the planet with chemicals from the Lazarus Pits and even allied himself with the Order of St. Dumas. Batman was enentually able to defeat Rā's bringing an end to his empire. A Team Player After Batman helped Superman defeat Lex Luthor the Man of Steel invited the Dark Knight to join the Justice League. During his time with the Justice League he was able to work with such heroes as Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Green Arrow, Plastic Man and the Atom. When Desparo lead an invading army of Starros to Earth the Justice League came together and saved the planet. The Future In the 2040's an elderly Bruce Wayne took in a teenager named Terry McGinnis and trained him to be the new Batman. When the present day Batman followed the time traveling criminal Chronos into the future he met the new Batman and his older self. Working with the future Batman, Bruce Wayne was able to defeat the time traveling despot. Episode appearances Season One *Dark Beginnings Part I (As a child only) *Dark Beginnings Part II (As Bruce Wayne only) *Dark Beginnings Part III (First appearance as Batman) *Laughter *Birds of a Feather *Snapped *Born on a Monday *The Heist *The Verdict *The Egg *Chance *Fear Itself *The Jokes on You *Sins of the Father *Trial *Blood Sport *Duped *In Time *Gotham's Most Wanted *The Cat and the Bat *Knightfall *Blaze *The Iceman Cometh *10/6 *Gangland *The Hunt Season two *The Black Mask *Urban Legends *Flower of Death *Strange New Machine *Mud *Target: Bruce Wayne Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Guardians of Gotham Category:Batman: Battle of the Mad Monk Category:Batman: Hush Category:A-Z Category:Businessmen Category:Outsiders Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Gotham City mayors Category:Wayne Enterprise employees Category:Non-powered characters Category:Characters proficient in martial arts Category:Politicians Category:The Wayne Family Category:Males Category:Humans